Fire, City, Burn
by burntheartist
Summary: Blaze, Adam, Eddie & Axel are pillars of the community they fought so hard for decades ago. Things start to seem too peaceful until one evening brings all of the progress made to the floor. Can the heroes survive once again? Do they find help where they least expect it? Can they quiet the sudden rage burning around them?


Streets of Rage

I: Stoked Embers

"Mayor Fielding, this Friday in the Metro area you'll be allowing simultaneous protests to happen during your second term inauguration. Despite crime and street violence being at a twenty-year low, do you feel as if you have properly prepared for such an event?" A well dressed news reporter stood from her seat at the press confrence to ask her question. Many of her peers groaned as she went a little long to ask the one question, but she was met with a kind smile on the face of the Mayor she addressed.  
Mayor Fielding was Mayor _Blaze_ Fielding. A decorated officer and a celebrated hero from the city's lore. She was a world famous martial artist at one time and many myths have been made concerning her role as a Special Investigator in the early 90s when the city was known as one of the most dangerous areas in the world. Now she's an attractive middle-aged mother of two, and one of the country's most influential politicians.  
"Everyone has a right to be heard in our city without fear of repercussion. The majority of Metro's citizens chose me as their mayor and I see the protests and celebration coinciding to be more than symbolic meetings. I trust everyone to march as neighbors. Perhaps not agreeing on every point or every issue, but at least being seen and heard together may spark more helpful dialogue." The mayor offered no more words on that matter and she couldn't help but smile slightly seeing the young journalist sit down and start scribbling; obviously displeased with the answer.

"Neighbors?" A gruff looking gentleman in a white button up shirt littered with his credentials then stands to ask his question. "There are those who say you're too relaxed on crime, and those saying you're too heavy handed. One Mr. Addler will be giving a speech shortly after yours across town explaining how _your_ police force crushed his jaw while all he was doing was trying to sell some water on a hot day. Do you really think we'll see civil discourse?"

"I have nothing to say directly concerning impending investigations." Blaze paused as murmurs overtook the noise of the room, but she added. "I do think the people will be civil. We're long removed from heavy violence on the streets. In my second term I will make it a priority to listen to all of the city's constituents. There are many perspectives that deserve to be heard.

Elsewhere..

"I can't read her Adam. Was Blaze being nice to my girl or disrespectful?"

"How'd your Forty-Year-old, video game playing, _boutique_ theater ass pick up Channel 11's newest and youngest reporter anyway?" The two black men were dressed in similar workout suits. The main difference between the brothers being height. Adam standing a foot taller than the other man.

Adam reaches a hand over and moves the tiny screen out of the other guy's hand. "Come on Eddie. Your girl will be fine and the mayor isn't trying to offend anyone."

"You know shouting out my age all of the time isn't going to help you out in any way. When we get to Axel's I'm going to knock you out this time."

"Best to keep a calm head skater boy. We're going back to work this Friday and you need to be in better shape." Adam reaches over once again to put his hand on top of his brother's head and wobble him a bit. "Especially if you're going to start chasing girls half your age."  
"Fool." Eddie shoves Adam's hand off his head and shakes it dismissively at his older brother. "You're just jealous, and she's thirty!"

"You have a niece who's twenty-eight!" "And a brother about to retire." They pause, share a brief laugh, and then Eddie takes off running after they turn a corner. Off in the distance an elaborate commerce area buzzes with activity. Adam shakes his head and starts jogging to the site of Axel's gym and dojo that sits in the center of the glass and steel store fronts.


End file.
